ForeverAlone
by dreams-and-schemes86
Summary: Cupid hates me. How do I know? Easy. I am seventeen. And NOTHING romantic has EVER happened to me. No date. No boyfriend. No dance. No prom. That is my proof. #ForeverAlone Rated T. FAX
1. Chapter 1

**LOOK AT ME NOW! LOOK AT ME NOW! I'M GETTING PAPER! Hehehe. Hi. As Keaton Stromberg would say. This is my NEEEEEEW STORY! Not my fiction press one, obviously. Still working on this one. But! I predict great things for this one! **

**So. Here you go. Enjoy and, like always, sorry for any mistakes!**

Cracked 

Summer…

Love…

For some reason, those words are never in the same sentence. For me, anyway. Summer love? Yeah, right. With whom? Besides, the One Direction song proves it; it never lasts.

I sigh and lay my head back on the dock, my feet still in the water.

"Forever alone," I say out loud. Then I laugh at my own voice. I sound so pathetic. Who needs love? I'm only seventeen anyways. I have God. My family. My friends. Only pathetic, clingy girls complain about needing a boyfriend.

"Shut up, Max." I tell myself. "You are being stupid. You will find someone when God wants you, too."

Satisfied with my self-provided answer, I close my eyes.

_Maybe God wants you to find him. _

My eyes pop back open. My voice could be so ANNOYING sometimes…I mean…my other voice. The one that tells me things I don't like to hear. The one that gives REALLY crappy, worthless advice that almost always comes in riddles.

I snort. God…wanting me…to find him. Oh, yeah, that's a great idea. I could hardly find my phone in my BAG. No, God could bring him to me. Besides, my policy clearly states:

I shall not talk to anyone unless he or she talks to me first.

_That goes against rule number one so sorry, no can do. _

_ Why not?_

_ Why not, what? What do you want me to do? Look right now? Because I'm SO sure he's out on a Saturday night, just walking around at two in the morning._

_ Maybe._

_ You are cracked._

_ But…hypothetically…if I am cracked, then aren't you too? Because I am coming from you. _

I smack my forehead. I'm not sure if anyone else has a Voice but even if they do, theirs couldn't be half as an annoying as mine.

_Look. _

My eyes popped back open and I sat up. I heard something.

One of the downsides of being by yourself…in the dark. Your mind starts doing crazy things.

_You're such a bother there is no one—_

I feel two hands grab my sides. "BOO!"

"AAAAAH!"

I jump out of my skin and nearly fall into the lake.

"What the freaking heck?" I yell, getting to my feet and turning around to meet my visitor.

No. Way.

"FANG!" I squeal in delight. His brown eyes glint with mischief and his mouth quirks up on one side. I jump up and wrap my hands around his neck and my legs around his waist. He twirls me around a couple times.

"How the heck did you get here?!"

He shrugs. "Bought a motorcycle. Thought I should try it out."

I shriek again and he puts me down. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE HERE!" I squeal again, jumping up and down. "Do my parents know?"

"Duh," he says in that bored tone of his. "They invited me."

My eyes widen. "AND THEY DIDN'T TELL ME?"

"Nope. I wanted it to be a surprise." He quirks another grin. "So…" He leans in closer. "Surprise."

I grin.

_Told you, _my Voice says in what I swear is a smug tone.

_Told me what? _

_ That he was here. _

I roll my eyes. Oh, great. Now he…or she…or it…thought _Fang _(who, mind you, is my best friend…from, like, kindergarten) was a possible love interest. For me.

_Yup, _I reason. _ Cracked. _

**I would like reviews. Plz. Let us shoot for…..25! **

**Peace out~**

**dreams **


	2. One Day

**Hey guys! Thanks for everything. As usually, MR is not mine, I DO own the storyline and I apologize for any mistakes. **

**Enjoy!**

One Day

** Flashback**

_Ping. Ping. _

My eyes popped open. What on earth…I looked out the window.

Fang.

Crickets were chirping and the summer night was still and stuffy.

"Come on, Max!"

"What are we doing?"

He rolled his eyes. "I'll show you. Just get down here."

I grinned and threw off my thin sheet. I pulled on some jean cutoffs then tiptoed down the stairs and out the door.

"Come on," Fang beckoned me.

His black hair was messy and his bare feet were dirty. A friendship anklet adorned his ankle.

Our friendship anklet. I had a matching one.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Twelve something. You're gonna love it, Max. It's so cool."

The gravel felt good under my feet; I walked quickly to keep up with him.

"Fang, there isn't anything out here we haven't found already."

He stopped abruptly and turned around. My eyes widened with surprise and I stumbled backwards so I didn't fall on him.

"Do you trust me?"

I was speechless. "What?"

He leaned in closer. "Do. You. Trust me?"

What kind of question was that? We had been best friends for three years.

"Yeah," I said slowly.

"Good. Then you can stop asking questions." He grabbed my hand and we veered off into an alfalfa field.

"Well, I'd stop asking questions if you'd answer them," I told him hotly. "And you can let go of my hand."

He let go of my hand. But he didn't answer any of my questions.

He started for the woods and I raised my eyebrows. The twigs hurt my feet. "This better be good."

"It is," he said. We walked for a couple more minutes. "And we're here." He stopped.

"We're here," I repeated. If here meant…in the middle of the woods. At night. With only the moon, the stars and one lantern for light. And trees…I wasn't impressed. At all.

"Look up."

I did. "A deer stand?" I asked in disbelief.

He nodded and climbed up a rope ladder I hadn't noticed before.

I followed. I was pretty big. And the roof was open.

"You can see the stars," he said.

"Whoa," I muttered.

He smirked. "Told you."

He lay down on the floor and I did too.

"Look," he said, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a piece of paper. "I've got a new one."

I nodded. "Yay. Read it." I closed my eyes and waited.

Nothing happened.

"Fang?" I opened one eye.

"This one you need to read," he said, almost shyly. But that was impossible because Fang didn't get shy.

I frowned but took it into my hands.

The stars shine bright/But you shine brighter/The moon is high/But you are higher/On my list of things to say/You're on top/Happy Birthday

I gasped. He was right! It was my birthday. It was past midnight! "No way. This is for me?"

He shrugged. "Happy birthday, Max." He reached into a dark corner and pulled out two cupcakes.

"I'm not gonna sing," he announced. "But here you go."

He lighted my candle and I blew it out.

"You should make a wish," he suggested.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Like something."

I rolled my eyes. "What a big help. Um…"

I closed my eyes.

_I wish…I wish that Fang will make it someday in the world. _

I opened my eyes. "You're turn."

He raised his eyebrows. "I turned thirteen eleven months ago."

"So? Wish something."

He scoffed. "Why?"

"Because, Fang! I told you to!"

He reluctantly closed his eyes and I waited.

He opened them. "There. Happy?"

I nodded. "Yes."

He smiled. "Here's to a good year."

"To a good year."

**Fang's P.O.V. **

My thoughts kept playing back my wish. I couldn't believe it. It was like a voice was speaking for me.

_I wish…I wish that one day I will get to kiss Max. _

I seriously needed to give myself a pep talk. Max and me? Together? We'd kill each other.

_Yup, _I reassured myself. _Cracked. _

**Review plz! Lots and lots? Thx ya'll. And this is totally and completely random but I am American…I think someone asked me that…is anyone reading this British? Cuz that would be awesome. **

** Anyways! Review! Shanks. **

** Dreams **


End file.
